Daughter of Clarke and Bellamy
by joshfangirl1
Summary: 7 years into the life of the earth and Clark and Bellamy have a daughter who wants to just explore the outside of the camp. But there is danger at every turn and anyone who is left within the 100 wants to protect her. They are still attempting to try and contact the ark .
1. Chapter 1

Hope you enjoy!  
Eliza's pov  
( For those of you who don't know what pov means it means point of view) I really wanted to go outside the wall they built around the camp . But since I am the only child here,they made a rule. if you don't know anything about about me this should give you an insight.  
100 people were sent to the ground 7 years ago . Only 84 remain and are alive and well. It was havoc when they first landed so they had to make they all agreed to put Bellamy Blake in charge . Then there was also Clark who is the co leader. lets just say they are pretty important. They are like the rule family now. After a few months they got together. -after Clark's heart was broken by Finn- and after 9 mounts . I was brought into the world Yep that's right . My mom and dad are the leaders of the 100 . But my birth. nearly killed my mom so they banned anyone else having kids until we could get hold of the ark . My mom nearly died that day because We never had the right medical facility's capable of child birth. Nobody really questioned it . Although I just think they were scared of my dad.  
My name is Eliza. i am 7 years old. I have blonde hair with dark brown strips in it .i have eyes the same as my dad.  
So I am the only child in with the 100 and the youngest there . In a way I am kind of treated like a princess ... Which gets annoying because it's so boring and I have nothing to do but stay at camp. Everyone is so protective of me.  
but today was different .I was going to try and escape , my daddy and mommy have gone out hunting so auntie Octavia is in charge of me but at the moment she is distracted with the grounder -lincolin's- notebook  
I slowly stand up and walk towards the metal ladder in the pod. "Where are you going " a voice says suddenly.  
I turn around and see Octavia has looked away from her book  
I look at the ladder and then back at my suspicious auntie .I decided in my head on the count of 3 I would make a wild dash for the gate outside the camp  
1, "well " 2, "why" 3!  
"i jumped down the ladder and then past jasper and geek boy.'I sprinted outside . the sun was turning pink from sunset.  
I was nearly there . I could see the gate . I could hear yelling and loud footsteps behind me. They were getting closer. they were to late I had already reached the gate and had thrown it open.i stopped and looked behind me .i took a step forward but bumped into someone on the other side of the gate. CRAP! I looked up..."hehe" "hi daddy..." Hope you enjoyed and thanks to Haylie-Myers for helping me .


	2. Chapter 2

**chapter 2**

**Eliza's pov**

Previously:

I took a step forward but bumped into someone on the other side of the gate. CRAP. I looked up . "hehe" "Hi daddy"

I am in so much trouble ...He folded his arms and gave me his "look"

"Hey dad how was hunting?" Dad turned to see someone tapping him on the shoulder. Great. Here comes mom. Dad made space for mom to stand next to him. While this happend nearly the whole camp had decided to come over .

"Turn around. AND GET BACK TO THE TENT!" Dad shouted.

I huffed and puffed and was debating whether to deify his orders .

" Eliza" mom said really calmly clearly reading my thoughts. "listen to your father please Eliza. Go to the tent we will be there to. But we have to deal with the meat first"

I just stood there .

. " Jasper,Octavia," Mom indicated to me. " could you please..."

Before i could react . Jasper had thrown me over his back.

"Jasper! Put me down ! Octavia tell him to put me down!" But Octavia was rubbing my back. Attempting to sooth me .

I could tell we were moving away from the gate.

But i couldn't care more.I was crying my eyes out.

Daddy hated me now because i disabayed his orders.

I felt being put down on the bed but i was to upset.

After what seemed to be hours.

I was completely soacked. Becuase someone had spilt a whole cup of water over my head .

I stopped crying.

My mom was sitting on the edge of my bed but my dad was on the top by my head.

" why are you here dad, you must Hate me!" I then burst out crying all over again

"Hey EL what do you meani hate you"

" El we love you with all our hearts thats why we don't let you past the gate .

" i just want to see it just once tho"

Suddenly the tent callapsed.

"DADDY HEP M-!"

**Hope you enjoyed it please read and review and i will hopefully update soon.**


End file.
